Magic lips
by Feelin' like a pancake
Summary: What does Sebastian Smythe do when he's boring at a party ? He works to ruin Kurt's night, of course. But who could have guessed what was going to happen between him and that hysterical Hispanic lesbian ? Extract : "Are your lips magic or something ?" Puck to Sebastian.
1. Magic lips

Magic lips

How did he got there ? By accepting Blaine's invitation to his end-of-year party. He was slumped on a brown-leathered sofa, a glass of cognac in hand – nice touch of his host - and was firmly boring. Gazing at the bottom of his glass with passion, he started humming almost silently. Everyone in Blaine's living room was dancing, partying, having fun, but Sebastian Smythe was standing aside. Being alone among all those freaking stupid New Directions wasn't actually pleasant to him. His team-mates, the Warblers, had quickly abandoned him to mingle with others. But he just could not do so. He was feeling like an alien in the midst of all those people he barely knew. He loathed Kurt Hummel, found perfectly ridiculous the blond-haired cheerleader who looked straight out of kindergarten, and despised Santana Lopez. Actually, he despised all of them, all as they were. But these three were the only ones whose names and faces he could remember. And there was Blaine, of course. The only thing that had convicted him to accept his invitation was his beautiful angelic face. Sadly, the latter was getting stuck with Kurt, such a leech that did not deign release his arm. Sebastian sighed. The night was going to be much long, boring and lacking in adventures. He even envisaged to leave the party. But his eyes met Kurt's ; the guy strutted on Blaine's arm, casting understood glances at the Warbler sitting behind them. Well, Sebastian _would not_ leave. Kurt's smug look had kindled his desire to mess things around.

„Let's make this party enjoyable ! After all, you're never better served than by yourself." he murmured for himself. An evil grin stretched upon his face. He stood up to the centre of the room, where people were dancing with their partners. He began to move slowly to the rhythm of the music, and approached Kurt and Blaine, his moves as fluid as a snake's. Blaine gave him such a bright smile and asked :

„Sebastian, are you having great time ?"

Sebastian let out a boisterous laugh. He tapped his shoulder and hugged him warmly.

"Yeah, I am ! Hey, come here, sexy boy !" he exclaimed.

Blaine blushed with embarrassment. Then, Sebastian could not help laughing, seeing Kurt's ludicrous face whose features were getting screwed under the effects of anger.

"Oh, did you see your face, Kurt ? You look like... you know... a pouting baboon !" he went on, challenging the boy's patience. Blaine threw him a reproachful gaze. Therefore, Sebastian brought his hand to his mouth, and uttered an exclamation of surprise.

"Sorry... I think I... How do you say... somewhat forced about cognac, actually..."

He did not end his sentence and walked away in a slightly hesitant step. Then, he pretended to catch up to the bar to avoid tripping forward. His little comedy was perfectly credible, whereas he was far from being drunk, and still totally master of his acts. For their part, Blaine and Kurt, who resolutely believed in this, followed him and tried to prevent him from drinking one more drop of alcohol.

"Oh ! Come on !You delicate flowers ! We're young ! Just... break free ! ... Oh !"

"What ?" Kurt asked, jaded.

Sebastian suddenly broke into a song :

"_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_From your lies_

_You're so..._"

"Are you kidding me ? Why do drunk people always have to make a fool of themselves ?" Kurt moaned.

"Look, Sebastian... you've got such a beautiful voice but I think the real you would never do such..." started Blaine.

"Enough is enough, shut up and sit down right there !" Kurt ordered.

"Don't... Don't give me orders, _Cinderella_." Sebastian retorted, pointing his interlocutor with his trembling finger.

"But... he's right Sebastian, you should keep calm. It could be dangerous..."

"I don't want to be alone ! I wanna stay with you, Blainie ! Hey, you think I've got a beautiful voice, don't you ?" he cried out, embracing him once more.

How subtle, Sebastian thought. He'd never been more ridiculous. But after all, alcohol was supposed to speak instead of him. Kurt frowned. Really, this guy was even more unbearable – yes, that was possible ! - when he was drunk. Blaine, as the great guy he was, took him under his wing and invited him to sit beside him and Kurt, so that he could keep an eye on him. Such a perspective did not enchant Kurt at all, that is why he blew of spite. Sebastian, meanwhile, gloated inwardly. He was given everything he wanted under the pretext in was in a weak position – which was completely wrong. That was just terribly pleasurable. And he would work to ruin Kurt's evening, and to inveigle the sexy Blaine.

Some time later, Brittany suggested they could play to the well-known and dreadful game called "Spin the bottle". Whereas everyone was raving, Sebastian's smile fade away. He'd rather have disappeared. They all sat in a circle, and Sebastian hurried to sit in between the gay couple. However, he swallowed, seeing Brittany placing a bottle of coca-cola in the centre of the circle.

"How silly this game is..." he said.

"Did you return to your senses ?" Kurt spat.

"Ahahahahah !" laughed Sebastian as an answer.

"Of course not..." Blaine's boyfriend sighed.

Santana Lopez, who was sitting in front of him, arched an eyebrow.

"What's happening to the twink ?" she asked.

"Alcohol abuse." Kurt answered. "Didn't you notice that he looked even more idiot than usual ?"

"I heard him singing some Queen song, but I thought he was just showing off about his winning to Regionals." Santana confessed. "Well, now that you're saying... His full-of-gel hair seem a little messed !"

Sebastian, if he could, would have killed them all for their disrespect – plus, his hair was always perfect, even ruffled. Instead, he just began to gaze at the ceiling, mouth wide open, shaking his head. What a great actor he was !

"This silly look doesn't fit him in that bad !" teased Santana.

Sebastian winced. He would take his revenge another day – but he would, word of a Warbler.

"Who spins the bottle first ?" Puck asked.

"Are you wanting for sex that much Puck ?" Quinn retorted ironically.

"Quinn starts !" Brittany declared.

"Why would I ?"

"Because _I_ decide. Just obey !" she answered proudly.

Quinn executed and made the bottle turn so strongly that it seemed not to come to an end.

"Why is the bottle still full of coca-cola ?" Artie asked Brittany.

"Shhhh."

The bottle stopped, designating Finn. Rachel, offended, barely had time to open her mouth than the blonde had caught Finn's lips. She broke the kiss, smiling. Finn immediately seized his girlfriend's hand, squeezing it, begging her to play cool.

"This is the game, Rachel... This is just a game !" he exclaimed.

"And what would you say if I decided to kiss my ex, Puck ? How would you react, uh ?"

"Your ex ? It didn't last more than one day..." he said, smiling.

"There's nothing to laugh about, Finn Rudolf Hudson !" she yelled.

"I already told you not to call me like that !" he moaned.

"You had it coming !"

She started sulking. Finn sighed and turned the bottle which, fortunately, stopped between Kurt and Rachel.

"It's me ! It's me that you've got to kiss !"

"That's what I had planed." he said before capturing her red lips.

"Rachel, you shall not turn the bottle, I'm getting sick of Finchel." Brittany intervened. "And as I am the one who decides I..."

"And why should it be that stupid blonde choosing..." Puck started.

"_That_ _blonde_ is not stupid and you're gonna leave her alone, asshole !"

"Oh, Santana ! Are you always falling for girls ? You're defending her to get her back ? How cute ! But... I thought you knew she was playing for the other team now that you two broke up ?"

"I let her go, and I forgot about her. But she'll ever remain my friend. You've never had any, how could you know, lonely Puckerman ?" she retorted, fairly angry.

"Everybody, just calm down please ! We're here to have fun, I hope you didn't forget. " Artie interposed.

Then, Puck had the luck to have to kiss pretty Sugar Motta, who firstly wanted to refuse the kiss, her eyes on his Rory. Puck kissed her indeed.

"Rory, could you clean up my lips ?" she asked in a childlike tone.

She passed her turn, too busy hugging her favourite Irish boy. That was now up to Blaine to turn the bottle. Sebastian hoped the bottle would stop its run in front of him. Kissing Blaine just under Kurt's nose ! What more ? To his most dismay, Blaine had to kiss Rachel under Kurt's indifferent look.

"He's one hundred percent gay, anyway." the latter said.

Somewhat frustrated, Sebastian decided to take matters in hand and turned the bottle the stronger he could. But... that crazy stupid bottle of coca-cola stopped near Santana Lopez. The young man tried to hide his grief as best as he could. He could not show any sign of seriousness otherwise he would be discovered. And he would not be able to keep on ruining Kurt's night while getting forgiven by Blaine – everyone forgives you everything when you are drunk. What a dilemma ! Kissing the Hispanic lesbian seemed to be the best option, although the idea of doing such a thing revolted him. He stepped forward, his face devoid of emotion. He could not smile foolishly anymore. First, because it was not like him, and then, because he was kind of disgusted. Kissing a girl ! Quite an hysterical and despicable girl, in addition to that. As for Santana, it was the same. She had protested as soon as the bottled had stopped in front of her.

"I'm not kissing this idiot, freaking stupid guy ! I hate him so much ! This little mamma's boy, spoilt child, this twink, this... meerkat-face !"

"That's my insult. Copyright, Santana." Kurt intervened.

"Plus, I'm sure he kisses much badly. Gay guys kiss badly."

"Yet, Blaine is such a good kisser !" Rachel said. Finn frowned.

"And you ? Why don't you demur ? Are you too drunk to recognize me ? Santana Lopez, I hate you with much passion, I despise you, you scornful gay Andrew McCarthy ! And so do you !" she called him out, panicking as his face was getting closer and closer to her.

"You are speaking too much. I've been drinking, drinking... And I'm thirsty now... Very thirsty ! But I've been drinking a lot of cognac, you know, cognac is great, cognac smells good, tastes good..." he replied.

What ? He had said what was going through his mind at the moment. And it sounded very credible, as drunkard's words, seeing Santana's weird face. She stepped back.

"Oh, come on, since when are you prudish Santana ?" Puck said.

"Is he really gonna make it ?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No. I'm sure he's actually such a bad kisser that he will not dare kiss her. He must be suffering from an inferiority complex. Like, he's got something to compensate. That's maybe why he's constantly belittling the others ! He must be such a zero in that domain..." Kurt explained.

Sebastian could not believe his ears. He was on the verge of hitting the ceilings. That little beardless baby boy was speaking of him, sexy and attractive Sebastian, that way ? He was a such a wonderful kisser, a real sex machine ! And he would prove that to everyone tonight. No one questions Sebastian Smythe's honour. He grabbed Santana's neck and pressed unceremoniously his lips against hers, determined to show to that ignorant Kurt what a kiss was, and snatching her a cry of amazement. Thus he put all his passion and application to the task. The sensation was not that bad, actually. He had to admit that it was feeling really good to kiss a girl's lips. Santana was too shocked and caught off guards that she did not even think of repelling him. Lacking oxygen, they broke the contact, a little messed up. Both mouth open, it seemed like they did not realize that they had done it, _they had kissed each other_.

"I think you were wrong. He did it and..." Blaine said to Kurt.

"So, how was the kiss ? Was it pleasurable ?" Kurt asked.

They both jumped. Santana opened her mouth, but she could barely stutter.

"Uh... I... We..."

"Of course. I'm the best kisser ever." Sebastian showed-off.

It seemed to make Santana regain her composure.

"Freaking braggart ! This kiss was much mediocre ! Even a five-year old kid would have made better !" she exclaimed.

"Let's see that !" he challenged, kissing her by surprise once more.

Who was she, uh, to question his talents ? He was amazing, you could not doubt about it. The kiss seemed to have no end, Sebastian teasing Santana's tongue with his and letting his hands skimming her body.

"Get a room, please !" Quinn sighed.

"Are you sure he's gay ?" Puck asked Blaine and Kurt.

"He is. Well, he was..."

"If he gets straight, I'm dancing the mambo all around your house. It would make me much happy. He's always behind you, honey, trying to inveigle you. Maybe he would give up on you if..."

"I'm gay !" a voice yelled – well, two voices did : Santana's and Sebastian's.

"You're talking about us as if we weren't beside you." Santana noticed.

"You weren't. You were exploring each other's tonsils." Quinn said.

"Wrong. I was just showing her that no one can deny my talent for kissing." he declared as he went back to his sit but tripped forward, walking on the coca-cola bottle.

"Oh God..." Kurt started.

"What ?"

"He's drunk. And what if he forgets about his wonderful kiss that could have made him fall for girls ? He will keep on trying to seduce you..." he complained.

No one said anything. The game just stopped and everyone got back to his occupations. Kurt repelled Sebastian when he tried to dance with him and Blaine. As a revenge the Warbler gave him a crooked-leg, then laughed, stating his mischief. He sat back on the brown-leathered sofa and sighed. He was much tired. To play the drunk guy was not of any rest. He came out of his thoughts when he heard some male voice calling him.

"Eh, dude !"

That was... that guy with a crest on the top of his head – what a terrible hairstyle, did he take legal action against his hairdresser ? Sebastian hoped. - who was apostrophising him.

"What ?"

"I f I pay you, could you tell me how you do to bewitch lesbian girls ? I mean, I'm not obliged to be gay to manage such an achievement ? I heard that girls liked gay guys but..."

Sebastian got struck by the stupidity of his little speech.

"Sorry, you're not my type." he answered. Then he laughed noisily – a drunk guy would have done that, right ?

"But, Santana got completely upset you know, I heard her little confidences to Brittany, in the bathroom. I'm sure she's falling for you now. Because of those kisses. Are your lips magic or something ?"

Oh, this stupid dude was revealing Sebastian much interesting things. The hysterical pseudo-lesbian got charmed ? The idea of them kissing again sent him shivers in his whole body. Oh-oh,what the hell was he thinking about ?

"Sorry I don't speak Spanish." Sebastian answered, before leaving his sit, letting a much disappointed Puck all by himself.

Unwittingly, he headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Santana, stood up in front of the mirror, her hair resting on her right shoulder, laying the nape of her neck bare. Sebastian found himself wanting badly to caress her skin which seemed amazingly soft. Santana made an about-turn. Her brilliant eyes met his. He came closer.

"Why did you kiss me twice ?" she asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

"I... I'm drunk."

"You're lying. Your breath wasn't one of a drunk person. You could control your acts. And you decided to kiss me."

He stepped forward, facing her.

"That was my honour at stake. I defended it quite well. But you... are upset by me kissing you, right ?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want me ? Be honest."

"What the hell are you trying to do ?" she exclaimed.

"There's too much tension in that room. As there were too much earlier. I'm merely trying to make things clear." he confessed in a whisper.

"There's much tension because I hate you. I despise you. And you are getting on my nerves all the time !" she yelled. "Nobody asked you to piss me off by kissing me without asking for my agreement ! And to come here to make me undergo such a questioning !"

"Shhhh..."

"What are you doing ?" she said, stressing every word.

He had come much closer and they were now nose to nose, him fondling softly the skin from her shoulders. Her breathe quickened alarmingly. The touch was infuriatingly pleasant. He approached his lips from hers, patting her cheek with his thumb.

"So you said you disagree with the fact that I kiss you ?" he hissed in her ear.

She stepped back. She hesitated. She finally took one step forward.

"Oh crap, freakin' twink..." she said at last, before throwing herself upon him to catch his terribly appealing lips.

"Champagne !" Britanny shouted.

She had actually entered the bathroom and opened the bottle of coca-cola leaving an impressive stream get away.


	2. Hey hey !

Hey readers and Sebtana fans !

I don't if you noticed (maybe because of my syntax or my mistakes), I'm actually not English-speaking. I'm French ^^ So, how did you find my writing ? Are there any mistakes ? If you see some, tell me !

I hope you liked that Sebtana much :)

xoxo.


End file.
